superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: De-Zanitized/The Monkey Song/Nighty-Night Toon Credits (1993)
"De-Zanitized" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Dave Marshall Rusty Mills "The Monkey Song" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Rich Arons Gary Hartle "Nighty-Night Toon" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko, Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Ralph, C.E.O. Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Chick Vennera as Pesto Sherri Stoner as Slappy Jim Cummings as Narrator Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Move Shinsha, Ltd. Storyboards Kevin Frank Carolyn Gair Ken Harsha Mike Milo Brian Mitchell Audu Paden Ryan Roberts Patricia Wong Sheet Timing Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Costi Mustatea Tom Ray Mike Reyna Leo Sullivan Slugging Bill Knoll Rusty Mills B.G. Key Design Dan McHugh John Koch Hugh Pettibone Model Design Dan McHugh Maureen Trueblood Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Gregory Cathcart Tom Maydeck Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Animal Handler Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Mark J. Howard Bobbie Page Dustin Foster John Morris Tom Pniewski Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Directors: Yuichiro Yano Keiko Oyamanda Wang Film Productions President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Kirk Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Fox Network Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution